A Heretic Valentine Day of an Unordinary Human
by Living Chain
Summary: Crack!Devil Survivor Valentine Day fic. “Loki! Kau demon brengsek! Jangan makan coklatnya lagi!”—“Kau jahat Naoya! Masa’ adikmu itu dikasih satu panci tapi aku nggak dikasih sama sekali? Ini diskriminasi! Kami minta hak kami!”.


Karena author benar-benar sedih dengan kurangnya fic Devil Survivor (dan tidak munculnya satupun fic Strange Journey, Zelenin everyone!? –ditabok-). Dan karena amat kesal karena Valentine tahun ini jatuh pada hari MINGGU (yang buat kalender gimana, sih!?), oh, well, dan jadilah crack fic ini. Tapi lumayan, sih, dapat duit sama coklat. LOL, walaupun coklatnya jadi lebih dikit, sih xD Ooh, sebelum mulai membaca, author ucapkan selamat tahun baru Imlek bagi yang merayakan dan Valentine Day, ya! Jangan lupa kasih coklat dan duit buat author! xD –digampar gara-gara matre-

Summary: Crack!Devil Survivor Valentine Day fic. "Loki!! Kau demon brengsek!! Jangan makan coklatnya lagi!!"—"Kau jahat Naoya! Masa' adikmu itu dikasih satu panci tapi aku nggak dikasih sama sekali? Ini diskriminasi!! Kami minta hak kami!!".

Warning: Some spoiler, yah, sekitar Loki sama Naoya aja, deh. Ooh, dan saia memakai nama Hiroka "Hiro" Osama (trivia: Osama artinya raja, dan nama itu secara tidak sengaja bisa pas dengan plot Devil Survivor, lol. Dan 'Hiro' diambil dari kata 'Hero' –thanks for people at Gfaqs!-, 'ka'-nya biar enak didenger ajah :P So, itu bukan canon name! Pure buatan author –kecuali 'Hiro'-nya, yang ini nyolong xD-) Ooh, dan tidak ada maksud mengejek bagi yang masih jomblo.

Disclaimer: Devil Survivor milik Atlus. Dan Digital Fortress milik James Brown.

* * *

Hari Minggu ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh banyak orang; Valentine Day.

Ya, Valentine Day, dimana orang-orang berlalu lalang membawa coklat sebongkah di tangan masing-masing, tertawa dengan riang, memberi coklat kepada pasangan masing-masing, tertawa bahagia dengan pipi merona merah, berciuman berdua, berpeluk-pelukan, dan bercinta—oh, maaf, lebih baik hal yang terakhir disebutkan dibiarkan menjadi privasi orang-orang yang bersangkutan saja.

Pokoknya ini adalah hari untuk saling berbahagia bersama pasangan.

Tapi bagaimana, tanyamu kawan, kalau adalah suatu sebab, yang menyebabkan orang yang seharusnya bahagia itu adalah seorang, hmmmm, _jomblo?_

Ooh, tentu saja, kataku, mereka juga berbahagia. Bersama dengan keluarga atau kawan-kawan senasib, bertukar-tukaran coklat bersama dan masih bisa tertawa seperti para pasangan yang lain. Malah terkadang para jomblowan ini bisa lebih bahagia daripada para pasangan yang malah hancur lebur dikarenakan insiden Valentine Day yang tentu saja tak bisa dipisahkan dalam satu dimensi, seperti misalkan, hati yang retak bahkan patah karena sang cewek tidak bisa membuat coklat sama sekali, menyalahgunakan kegunaan garam sebagai gula dan menambahkan margarin atau mentega bahkan mayones ke dalam coklat? Yah, mungkin tidak separah itulah, tapi setidaknya kalian tau apa yang kusebutkan, bukan?

Tapi bagaimana, tanyaku kawan, kalau ternyata dalam suatu perihal, seseorang yang sangat pandai memasak, seorang lulusan IT dengan nilai tugas akhir amat sangat brilian yang membuat dosen-dosen pada cengo, berpenghasilan cukup malah bisa dibilang baik karena bisa membeli sebuah apartemen di pinggiran distrik Aoyama pada umur awal 20, belum pula ditambah dengan tampangnya yang di atas rata-rata dan body cukup baik hasil kerja keras dan peluh susah payah di salah satu cabang Celebrity Fitness Jepang, adalah seorang JOMBLO?

Ya, mungkin dunia ini sudah terbalik dan kiamat makin dekat karena 2012 hampir datang, karena, jika _ada,_ orang yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang _perfect_ –dan jika kata itu memang benar eksis dan pernah ada orang yang mencapai kata _perfect- _adalah seorang JOMBLO.

Ya, dunia ini sudah terbalik, karena orang yang bisa dibilang sempurna itu mempunyai sebuah penyakit yang bisa dibilang, melawan moral masyarakat.

Karena sang jomblowan tersebut ternyata diketahui mengidap penyakit kelainan seksual yang amat, sangat, parah, yaitu _**incest.**_

Ya, ternyata diketahui, Osama Naoya, seorang jomblowan lulusan IT dengan wajah dan body di atas rata-rata, pintar memasak dan berpenghasilan cukup baik…,

…ternyata memiliki cinta buta terhadap adiknya—ah, maaf saya lupa, maksud saya, terhadap sepupunya yang sudah dipendam cukup lama.

Lebih parahnya lagi, cinta buta _sepihak_; tanpa yang disukai tidak menyadari tanda-tandanya sama sekali.

Cinta tidak sehat yang anehnya menarik banyak fangirl maupun fanboy bernama _incest.

* * *

_

Dua buah sayap ungu berkepak-kepak di tengah-tengah langit biru kota Tokyo. Rambut pirang tanpa poni miliknya menjuntai sampai ke bawah kakinya, dihembuskan angin Tokyo yang saat itu cukup dingin. Tak aneh, saat itu masih bulan Febuari.

Demon bernama Loki yang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan "The Trickster" itu pun mendarat di atas sebuah atap gedung –yang tampaknya adalah sebuah apartemen bertingkat tiga yang terletak di distrik Aoyama yang cukup tenang- dan menghela napasnya dalam-dalam.

Rambut kuningnya itu pun mulai berubah warna menjadi sebuah warna hitam kelam yang elegan, dengan poni kecil yang hampir menutupi mata kirinya. Dengan tangan ungu yang bersisik miliknya, yang kemudian berubah menjadi warna yang lebih terang, warna salem kulit manusia, kemudian menyentuh anting perak yang menggantung di telinga kanannya untuk mengeceknya. Tak lupa jaket vest ungu miliknya yang kemudian berubah menjadi tuxedo berwarna ungu pula yang sudah menjadi warna ciri khasnya. Sekarang penampilannya tak ada bedanya dengan manusia.

Loki pun melompat dari atas gedung itu dan dengan sigap tangannya meraih frame jendela di lantai 3 yang terbuka lebar, lalu dengan tenaga bukan manusia-nya melompat memasuki kamar tersebut layaknya maling yang siap mencuri ke sebuah rumah.

Ternyata kamar itu adalah sebuah kamar tidur, kamar tidur yang cukup simpel berwarna putih susu. Sebuah lemari kecil yang tampaknya digunakan untuk menyimpan baju terletak di ujung kamar dekat pintu, di mana di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan komputer canggih berwarna hitam di atasnya, dan juga beberapa buku kecil di sampingnya (Loki melirik ke arah judul sampul buku yang berserakan di ata meja tersebut; _'Binary III for Programming'_…, _'How to Build Invulnerable Virus'…, 'Digital Fortress'…,'Playboy'…_ Tunggu sebentar, apa? Coba ulang kembali, _'Binary III for Programming', 'How to Build Invulnerable Virus', 'Digital Fortress', 'Playboy'_. Ooh, ternyata memang Loki membacanya dengan benar). Kemudian di bawah meja tersebut terdapat sebuah tong sampah kecil, (Loki kembali melirik tong sampah tersebut dan bagaimana mukanya amat sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui isi tong sampah tersebut… Tapi bagaimanapun juga Naoya tetap manusia, ya… begitu pikir Loki, dan akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat lain daripada tong sampah terkutuk tersebut.) dan terakhir, sebuah tempat tidur berwarna putih pula yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah DS berwarna hitam yang terbuka.

Awalnya, Loki ini cukup takut untuk mengecek apa isi DS milik Naoya yang terkutuk itu (ditulis dengan maksud mengejek karena tong sampah yang tadi disebutkan, bukan karena salah satu perbuatannya di masa lalu), kalau-kalau nanti matanya itu bisa bintitan karena melihat sesuatu yang enggak-enggak, ah, tapi sudahlah, pikirnya. Toh, demon mana bisa kena bintitan yang adalah penyakit manusia itu, bukan?

Ternyata di dalam DS yang terbuka itu terdapat sebuah mail dengan sender dengan inisial M, dan melihat dari isi-nya, Loki sudah bisa menduganya siapakah sang 'M' yang disebut-sebut ini. Maklumlah, Loki memang pernah dengar dari Naoya, bahwa COMP miliknya itu berfungsi sebagai main computer dari seluruh altered-COMP yang lain. Jadi mungkin itu sebabnya Naoya bisa mendapatkan mail yang seharusnya ditujukan pada Hiroka tersebut.

Ooh, bagaimana Loki ingin tertawa riang memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Naoya ketika membaca e-mail tersebut. Loki tahu tentang cinta buta Naoya terhadap adiknya itu, bagaimana seorang kakak akan mengamuk ketika mengetahui bahwa adiknya yang masih perawan—ah, perjaka, ternyata sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain secara diam-diam (dalam hal ini, M dan seorang bersangkutan yang berada di atas M tersebut).

Tapi, entah kenapa sang demon ini tidak bisa menemukan Naoya yang disebut-sebut sedari tadi. Kadang-kadang saat Loki mengunjunginya pasti dia bisa menemukan cowok tersebut sedang mengurung diri di kamarnya dan berkutat dengan layar komputer. Aah, mungkin dia ada di luar, di ruang tamu, pikir Loki.

Loki pun berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja hidungnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti sebuah aroma susu yang mengarah dari ruang tamu. Ooh, aroma susu yang tampak seperti coklat… Tidak mungkin, pikir Loki sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung dihipnotis aroma coklat pekat tersebut. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, si Naoya itu, orang yang mendapat nilai 0 di bidang sosial dan teamwork itu saking cueknya…

…sedang membuat coklat!?

Ketika kakinya menapakkan di ruang tamu (yang juga adalah sebuah dapur dan hanya dipisahkan oleh kabinet-kabinet yang dibuat dari kayu dan keramik berwarna _cobalt_), mata-nya langsung membelalak lebar ketika menemukan sang cowok dingin berambut silver itu sedang menggunakan apron berwarna **pink** yang menghiasi rambutnya yang jatuh itu dengan indahnya, dan celemek **pink** yang membalut tubuhnya dengan imutnya.

Oh, Tuhan. Mungkin kutukan jangka panjang itu bisa menyebabkan gegar otak stadium 5 yang merusak jaringan sel-sel otaknya yang jenius itu secara perlahan. Atau malah kerusakan sel jaringan di otaknya itu adalah kutukannya? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Lo-Loki!??" Naoya langsung berteriak kaget sembari menutupi mukanya yang memerah dengan panci yang ada di atas kabinet. "Ngapain kau kemari!?"

Loki masih terdiam kaku melihat Naoya itu yang tingkah lakunya amat gagap yang benar-benar tidak mencerminkan kekejamannya. Sebagai demon dari ras Tyrant, dia punya kehormatan yang besar, jadi baginya terdapat beberapa pilihan yaitu: menjaga wibawa-nya dan kehormatan orang yang ada di depannya ini dan menganggap itu semua hanyalah angin lalu (lebih tepatnya, halusinasi), atau menganggap yang ada di depannya ini bukanlah Naoya melainkan seorang penjiplak yang –anehnya- mau menjiplak seseorang seperti Naoya.

Tentu saja, Loki pilih 'atau'.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Ya ampun—bawhahahhaha!! Nao—bwgahghahaha—ya!!! Kau—bwgahgahgahahha—ini—bwahgahgahaha!! Gila—bwgahgahgahagah—atau—stress?!! BWAGAHGAHHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Diem kagak, demon brengsek!?" teriak Naoya sambil melemparkan sebuah pisau masak tepat ke wajah sang demon yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sebagai seorang pembunuh yang modus operandi-nya menggunakan belati, tentu saja pisau itu dengan tepat menancap di dahi sang demon, darah berwarna biru langsung mengucur dari kepala Loki bagai air mancur.

* * *

"Ngapain kamu ke sini?"

"Emang nggak boleh, ya? Iih, Naoya jahat, nih." Ejek Loki yang sudah kembali hidup karena telah di Samarecarm sama Naoya tadi, berhubung Naoya adalah seorang mage dengan 4 movement yang jauh lebih baik daripada Yuzu yang dadanya besar—lah, kok? Uh—hm… Ma-maaf, lebih baik kita lanjutkan lagi saja.

"Kagak." Jawab Naoya ketus.

"Iiih, Naoya kejam, ih~" Loki bersikap sedikit sakit hati –yang sebenarnya hanya drama melankolis belaka- menanggapi pernyataan ketusnya itu, sedangkan orang yang berangkutan hanya pasang muka 'stay cool' saja. "Awalnya, sih, aku cuman ingin menganggumu saja, tapi kulihat kamu lagi buat coklat."

"…," Tak ada jawaban, hanya warna pink kecil yang mewarnai kedua pipinya.

"Buat siapa?" tanya Loki sambil tersenyum nakal walaupun sudah tahu jawabannya.

"…,"

"Naoya?"

"…," masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Dasar Cain si brother-complex."

Dan satu kalimat itu berhasil membuat orang yang bersangkutan langsung melempar panci berisi air panas ke muka sang demon yang duduk di atas sofa.

"GHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Na-Naoyaaaa!!!! Pa-panas!!!!! Panas!!! A-aku cuman bercan-ghHhAhhaAaAaHaa!!!!"

"Mati kebakar dan pergi ke neraka sono. Kalau perlu nggak usah balik lagi."

* * *

"Naoya, kau jahat!! Sudah tau aku nggak _resist_ fire!!!" teriak Loki sembari mengelap mukanya dengan lap dingin (yang dengan –tidak- relanya diberikan oleh Naoya tadi).

"Karena itu kulempar ke mukamu, bodoh."

Loki kemudian melempar lap dingin itu langsung ke muka Naoya.

"Udah bagus mau gue temenin di Valentine Day ini. Nggak ada yang mau dateng ke sini, kan?" seru Loki ketus, beberapa urat nadi sudah muncul di kepalanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Dan Naoya masih menutupi mukanya dengan lap basah yang tadi dilempar Loki. Yap, tepat di subjeknya. Loki tau kadang-kadang Naoya itu kesepian. _Terlalu _kesepian sampai-sampai menyimpan hubungan terlarang dengan adiknya bernama incest. Sepihak pula. Sedih amat manusia satu ini, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Ya ampun, deh. Bercanda doang." Imbuh Loki sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya, sedikit merasa bersalah sudah melukai perasaan Naoya. "Hari ini kamu sensitif banget, sih, jadi orang."

"…," cowok berambut putih itu –dengan mukanya yang, entah kenapa, terlihat memerah- menaruh lap basah di atas salah satu kabinet di sana dan beralih ke arah panci kecil berdiameter sekitar 10 cm dan melongok ke dalam panci metal tersebut, melihat ke arah cairan coklat pekat, berbuih dan meletup-letup, lalu mengaduk-ngaduknya dengan sebuah centong.

Loki hanya melihat Naoya berkutat dengan masakannya itu dengan muka bosan, kepala ditumpukan ke atas tangan. Oh-ho, Loki baru tau bahwa cowok (sok) pintar dan jenius itu bisa memasak, melihat tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut T-shirts hijau muda tanpa _altered_ yukata miliknya dan celana biru muda dari bahan katun itu bergerak ke sana kemari.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Loki pun pelan-pelan berjinjit tanpa disadari oleh cowok yang satu lagi saking bosannya menunggui Naoya dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga-nya itu. Dia pun bergerak pelan-pelan, tepat ke belakang Naoya yang sedang mengaduk lautan coklat tersebut. Sebelum dengan cepat menyambar coklat _beserta_ pancinya tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana panasnya benda metal tersebut.

"Lok—kau!!" Naoya langsung kaget dan segera mengangkat tangannya untuk merebut kembali panci tersebut, yang tentu saja, gagal. Loki hanya tertawa riang sambil nari carameldansen sembari megang panci.

"Oh!! Enak banget!!" teriak Loki kegirangan begitu menjilat tetesan coklat di jarinya setelah tadi mencelupkannya ke dalam cairan panas tersebut.

"Aku baru tau, loh, kamu bisa masak, Nao!!" lanjut Loki yang tanpa segan-segan langsung menyambar panci berisi coklat panas itu dan mulai memakannya setetes demi tetes. "Ini enak banget!!"

"Loki!! K-kau demon brengsek!! Jangan makan coklatnya lagi!!" teriak Naoya sembari mencoba menggapai panci tersebut dari tangan Loki –yang tentu saja, berakhir gagal-

"Ooh, kau jahat Naoya!!" teriak Loki sok melankolis seraya menari berputar-putar dengan panci di tangan dengan maksud mengejek. "Masa' adikmu itu dikasih satu panci sedangkan aku nggak dikasih sama sekali? Ini diskriminasi!! Kami minta hak kami!! Kami minta hak kami!!" teriak Loki makin tak jelas a la demo Indonesia seraya menggedor-gedor jendela dengan panci yang dimaksud Naoya, layaknya demonstran menggedor-gedor gerbang DPR.

"To-tolol!! Lu kira ini demo apa?! Balikin kagak?!!" teriak Naoya makin kesal.

"Bwee!" Loki menjulurkan lidahnya. "Janji buat kasih aku setengah panci baru aku balikin—eh, mendingan jangan, deh. Paling dibohongin doang kalau beneran janji."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, ya, Trickster!!!" teriak Naoya yang udah naik pitam, sembari menyomot kembali pisau yang sudah dilempar ke Loki tadi.

'_JLEEEEEBB!!!'_

"?!"

'_PRAAAAAK!!!'_

'_Klontang… Klontang…,'_

Naoya melongo, dan Loki cengo, melihat darah biru menetes dari perut sang dewa licik yang bercampur dengan cairan coklat pekat yang berasal dari perut sang panci yang sudah tamat nasibnya.

Jadi gini, sesaat sebelum pisau itu mengenai tubuhnya, Loki sudah menutupi bagian perutnya dengan panci malang tersebut, yang kemudian –entah disengaja atau tidak- menembus panci tersebut beserta perut sang demon yang entah kenapa tidak author relakan diberi simpati sedikit pun, menyebabkan panci –yang sudah retak itu- jatuh terkelontang di atas lantai dan mengucurkan coklat. Kenapa Naoya bisa sekuat itu? Karena fic ini adalah dunia buatan author dan karena itu kata-kata author adalah mutlak tak bisa diganggu gugat, oh tunggu, kalau begitu bukannya Naoya juga akan membenci malah ingin membunuh author? Lebih baik author tutup mulut saja, deh, sekarang.

Satu kata yang bisa diucapkan oleh Loki saat itu: "…Aduh."

Dan keheningan berputar-putar di apartemen itu.

"Eeee… Anu, Naoya…, i-ini salah kamu, kan? Ehehehe? A-aku tidak bersalah, toh?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya ketukan kaki Naoya yang berjalan melewati Loki dan menuju ke arah pisau yang menancap di dinding sana.

Tanpa basa-basi, Naoya pun segera mencabut pisau terkutuk itu dari dinding malang yang diretakannya, berputar melihat ke arah Loki yang sudah terjatuh duduk di atas lantai, di tengah-tengah genangan darah biru dan coklat itu dengan tatapan mautnya –yang membuat Loki keringat panas dingin dan hangat-, yang langsung beralih ke arah muka sang demon, mengangkat pisau itu tinggi-tinggi, dan…

"Eeer… Naoya? Ja-jangan gitu, dong. Coba bayangin kalau a-aku ini si Hi-Hi-Hirok—KYAAAAAA!!!! AAAAARRRGHHH!!! Ja-jangan yang bawa-GYAAAAA!!! He-hentika-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

* * *

_Di suatu distrik perumahan di jantung kota Tokyo..._

"Eeeeh??? Ini buat aku?" tanya Hiroka terkejut.

"…cuman sisaan tadi. Gara-gara nggak ada orang yang dikasih lagi." Naoya pasang tampak cuek dan sikap munafik-nya lagi. Loki –yang sudah kembali ke bentuk demonnya dan sedang mengawasi dari jauh- terkikik geli melihat ke-munafik-kan sang kakak. Ooh, dasar Naoya si jaim ini… Padahal tadi, setelah memperkos—er…menikam sang demon dengan pisau, coklatnya benar-benar hampir tak tersisa dan Naoya menggunakan sisaan coklat yang menempel di panci. Dan dia bilang 'sisaan tadi…,'. Aduuuh, entah Loki mau ketawa atau meringis melihat kejadian yang tadi.

Hiroka pun tertawa malu dan kemudian melihat kotak yang di dalamnya terdapat coklat tersebut. Kemudian tanpa segan-segan segera membuka bungkusan kecil tersebut dan menemukan dua butir coklat berbentuk bola; yang pertama bertuliskan 'HI' dengan icing berwarna putih –white chocolate, tampaknya-, dan yang satunya lagi terdapat kata 'RO', dan jika digabungkan akan menghasilkan kata 'HIRO', sesuai dengan nama kecil miliknya.

"Waaaah…," mata biru Hiroka berbinar-binar melihat namanya yang terpampang di coklat tersebut, kemudian tertawa kecil yang membuat Naoya mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hahahaha…, nggak, kok." Tawa Hiroka pun akhirnya usai, masih terus memegang erat kotak berisi coklat tersebut. "Cuman rasanya bikin coklat nggak perlu sampe dibuatin nama begini, deh, Naoya."

"…cuman ada sisa icing, doang, kok." Jawab Naoya sok cuek lagi sembari memalingkan mulanya. "Itu bukan apa-apa."

Ooh, ini gila. Rasanya Loki ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saja. Yaa, icing itu memang sisaan, sampe-sampe sebenarnya tidak mencukupi untuk membuat coklat yang lebih pantas untuk adik tersayang.

"Haha, ya sudahlah. Aku makan, ya!"

Dan dengan itupun, Hiroka dengan lahap segera memasukkan dua bongkah coklat tersebut ke dalam mulutnya (ukuran coklatnya memang kecil, pas untuk digigit). Naoya hanya bisa melihat adik (sepupu)-nya itu mengunyah coklat tersebut, pipi menggelembung besar ketika barisan gigi kinclong milik Hiroka menggigit hasil kakao buatannya tersebut dengan mata penuh harap. Apa coklatnya enak? Apa coklatnya terlalu manis? Terlalu asam? Oke, mungkin memang si Loki brengsek itu sudah mengatakan coklatnya enak, tapi, memilih demon sebagai juri masak bukanlah suatu hal yang baik, apalagi kalau demonnya seperti Loki sialan itu.

"Waah! Enak!" teriak Hiroka girang.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu saja!!" teriak Hiroka dengan senang sembari memeluk sang kakak dengan hati gembira. "Harusnya Naoya jangan jadi programmer, tapi jadi koki aja!"

Cowok berambut putih itu hanya bisa bergetar hebat saking malunya ketika tiba-tiba langsung dipeluk oleh adiknya itu, dan dengan pelan-pelan (dan bergetar pula) bibirnya mengucapkan, "Ee… Uuuh… Ma-kas…ih…," secara pelan dan terbata-bata.

Loki terkikik geli melihat reaksi Naoya yang gelagapan ketika dipeluk Hiroka itu. Ooh, benar-benar. Mereka memang kakak beradik yang amat sangat lucu, apalagi jika kakaknya itu adalah seorang pedophile. Tidak salah Loki memilih mereka daripada Hod dan Baldr sebagai pairing incest terpanas tahun ini. Lagipula, kakak beradik yang satu lagi itu kerja-nya bunuh-bunuhan terus, pikir Loki masam. Mendingan ngeliat yang ini, toh? Penuh dengan kasih sayang dan peluk-pelukan dan gendong-gendongan dan bunuh-bunuha—oh, Naoya pasti amat tidak senang jika dia mendengar komen terakhir Loki itu.

Loki pun menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sembari membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak melayang pergi untuk meninggalkan pasangan tersebut. Sudah cukup main-mainnya untuk hari ini, pikir Loki. Dia pun melirikkan matanya untuk melihat ke arah kakak-beradik itu terakhir kalinya.

Entah kenapa rasanya Loki bisa melihat darah merah mengucur dari lubang hidung Naoya.

_~The End

* * *

_

Awalnya ini harusnya jadi crack!NaoyaXLoki. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhirnya nyambung jadi NaoyaXHero lagi…Mana' yang terakhir rasanya terburu-buru lagi… Ya sudahlah, ya? Anyway, apa masih ada yang membingungkan? Menurut author sih ada satu, yaitu insiden tong sampah Naoya xD. Kalau yang itu author juga baru tau dari forum (courtesy of Gfaqs user) dan entah kenapa begitu nyadar author ketawa terus ngebayanginnya xD. Seinget author Azuma pernah ngomong antara day 4-5 (yang setelah kamar-nya Naoya diperiksa sama anggota grup-nya Amane yang entah kenapa author lupa namanya). Lol. Anyway, cerita ini berdasarkan apa yang bisa author tangkep dari plot cerita Devil Survivor, bukan dari cerita yang 'asli' (kalau yang asli mana ada Naoya temenan sama Loki =.='). Jadi kalau ada yang merasa cerita ini sedikit…uuh, mengejek… Tolong salahkan Atlus duluan. Oh, well, review? Opini? Saran? Kritik? Dah-dah! Tunggu cerita Strange Journey dari author ya!

_~Omake!~_

Loki: Udah bagus ada yang bikinin fic tentang _kamu_ di Valentine Day ini. Nggak ada yang mau buatin fic tentang _kamu_, kan?

Naoya: …diem.

Loki: Pedho, incest, orientasi seksual nggak jelas...

Naoya: Ngerti diem nggak?!


End file.
